The primary purpose is to develop a real-time method of monitoring lymphedema patients symptoms to be used with a smartphone or tablet when the patients are away from their clinic. The Offeror has set three substantial objectives for this prototype platform (see below). The technologies will be developed using both open-source and proprietary components and will provide an innovative way to collect accurate, real-time patient data.